Femme Fatale
by sakura cullen 2328
Summary: traición? Eso no importaba mientras estaba en sus brazos, ya no me importaba arder en el infierno mientras fuera con el. Aunque fuera su amante… eso cambiaria, yo lo iba a cambiar porque después de todo ahora soy una Femme Fatale


Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer historia jeje :P Lamento que el comienzo sea un poco aburrido pero pronto mejorara o eso creo jeje xD

Titulo: Femme Fatale

Autor: .-sakura cullen 2328-.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni uno de sus personajes si fuera así Sasuke ya estaría con Saku desde hace siglos e Itachi estaría vivo.

Resumen: ¿traición? Eso no importaba mientras estaba en sus brazos, ya no me importaba arder en el infierno mientras fuera con _el._ Aunque fuera su _amante_… eso cambiaria, yo lo iba a cambiar porque después de todo ahora soy una _Femme Fatale_

Pov´s Sasuke

Sasuke- kun, apresúrate no me gustaría hacer esperar a Sakura.

Hpm, ya voy.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 27 años y desde hace 2 estoy casado nada más y nada menos que con Karin Huisiyaka. No soy muy expresivo solo con _alguien_, alto de cabello negro con reflejos azules y unos ojos de un color negro que las mujeres juran que podría perderse en ellos. Como es ella? De estatura media, pelirroja y usa lentes, es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo aunque claro no podía ser de otra forma para mí. El magnate hombre de negocios, sonara cruel pero ella no es más que una fachada, un rostro bonito que estaba ahí para ayudarme a obtener la presidencia de Sharingan´s. pero ese no es el asunto.

Subimos a mi auto, un Cadillac negro. Hpm

Sasuke- kun recuerda ser amable con su novio, se que ella es como tu hermanita menor pero no puedes estarla celando todo el tiempo- si supiera que ella también usaba a ese imbécil como fachada.

Hpm… está bien siempre y cuando no la bese delante de mí.

Se preguntaran porque soy tan celoso con Sakura? Pues fácil, a pesar de estar casado con Karin eh mantenido una relación con Sakura hace casi dos años. Ella es una mujer hermosa, alta (lo suficiente para parecer modelo pero no más alta que yo, un cuerpo de escándalo, proporcionado para hacerla ver como la mujer más deseable. Aparentemente inocente pero de un momento a otro se transforma y se vuelve seductora (esto no quiere decir que no lo sea naturalmente) y esto no implica que de vez en cuando se vuelva agresiva o defienda lo que a su parecer es justo. Cabellos de un exótico cabello rosa ondulado y unos hermosos ojos jade que te dejan hipnotizados. La belleza de Sakura es única y natural así como su inteligencia. Desde hace 5 años lleva en su poder la empresa de su padre pero esto no impide que tenga otros trabajos, estudio medicina y ah sido una reconocida modelo y cantante cuando su tiempo libe se lo permite. He mencionado que cuenta con solo 26 años?

Que porque no estoy con ella? Hace dos años tuve una loca pasión (que se esfumo después de la noche de bodas) por Karin, no la amaba ni mucho menos pero en ese entonces Sakura nunca estaba ahí y yo necesitaba compañía. Después de cometer ese error me otorgaron la presidencia de Sharingan's y Sakura no tuvo objeción en ser mi amante. No me gusta nada esta relación pero que más se le puede hacer? Solo estoy esperando unos cuantos años más para poderme divorciar de Karin y ponerle el anillo a Sakura…

Que como sé que no será otra pasión juvenil? Un error? Fácil…. Porque estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Sakura Haruno…

Pov´s Sakura

Amor, ya estas lista?

Si Sai, en un segundo estoy contigo- sonrió sínicamente, Sai sabe que tengo aventuras con otro pero no parece importarle, simplemente sonríe y dice que me ama.

Oh perdón por no presentarme, soy Sakura Haruno, heredera de las grandes empresas "femme fatale" una gran empresa de modas, la mejor junto a Sharingan's que está destinada a lo masculino. Aunque también esta Uchiha Inc. Una compañía dedicada a los autos. Soy alta de un excelente cuerpo, ojos jade, cabello de un exótico rosa. Deseada por muchos y envidiada por unas cuantas. Sai es mi novio o como me gusta llamarlo mi camuflaje, ante los ojos de la sociedad somos la pareja perfecta pero en realidad yo solo tengo ojos para un hombre.

Alto, de un cuerpo bien formado, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color solo que con reflejos azulados. Su nombre? Sasuke Uchiha presidente de Sharingan´s y vicepresidente de Uchiha Inc. El hombre que todas desearían tener pero nunca nadie pudo atravesar la fortaleza que rodea su corazón… nadie excepto yo claro está. Casado desde hace 2 años con Karin pero eso no ha sido impedimento nunca para mantener una relación, antes de que se casara con ella teníamos algo y hoy ya casi cumplimos dos años como amantes. Como puedo hablar así de un hombre casado y aun peor mantener una relación con él? Karin es demasiado despistada, mientras ella está planeando la cena Sasuke y yo estamos en su departamento haciendo el amor porque yo tengo algo que ella no tiene…. el corazón de Sasuke.

Pov´s Karin

Ya casi llegamos a la mansión de mi mejor amiga, ella es Sakura Haruno, una mujer hermosa, valiente, decidida entre muchas cosas más. Debo confesar que la admiro, tiene tantos hombres detrás de ella, todos excepto uno, mi Sasuke- kun. Es cierto que ellos tuvieron algo pero eso se acabo porque Sasuke se dio cuenta que me ama… antes me preocupaba que el sintiera algo por ella pero estoy tranquila porque sé que ellos solamente son _amigos_.

Algo que nadie sabe es que en un momento llegue a sentir mucha atracción hacia Sakura, no solo física sino sexualmente. No me malinterpreten ya que no soy lesbiana o algo así, simplemente se que fue algo pasajero y ya solo existe una buena amistad. Llegamos y todos los amigos de Sasuke nos esperaban, y digo sus amigos ya que no era un secreto que ellos no me soportaban o que mi vida se centraba en ser ama de casa y por eso mismo no tenía tiempo de salir con amigos. Se encontraba Naruto y su Hina- chan como suele llamarle… Shikamaru y Temari, Matsuri y Gaara, Ino y Kiba entre otros pero ahí, tan reluciente como siempre estaba ella…. _Sakura Haruno_, llevaba un vestido amarrillo hermoso, bien dicen que la que de amarrillo se viste en su belleza confía.

Fin Pov's

Me alegra tanto que estén aquí, los eh extrañado tanto- una melodiosa voz interrumpió las ensoñaciones de los presentes.

Sakura/ frentona/ Sakura- chan/ Saku- Todos la miraron alegres, después de todo se trataba de Sakura, la mejor amiga de todos y la mejor amante de un hombre enamorado…

Y bueno que les parece el primer capítulo? Les ah llamado la atención? Me pareció una buena idea ver a un Sasuke enamorado perdidamente y que cumple todos los caprichos de una femme fatale. Y por otro lado no es muy común ver a una Sakura seductora, por lo regular ella siempre es la engañada así que díganme que les parece… les dejo el link por si quieren ver el vestido de Saku, recuerden que es el amarrillo (.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/2009/11/27/vestidos-cortos-para-damas-de-novia/&usg=_jpPzxDoeift3ETcmQ6FBFSHHZYg=&h=369&w=500&sz=130&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=IIzx1ZT4aZotOM:&tbnh=130&tbnw=173&ei=zIefTdLiIaLbiALOmpjzAg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bcortos%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D387%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C140&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=124&vpy=73&dur=842&hovh=193&hovw=261&tx=184&ty=76&oei=zIefTdLiIaLbiALOmpjzAg&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&biw=1003&bih=387) link bastante largo noo? Jeje y disculpen las faltas de ortografía… dejen reviews! (:


End file.
